Time Works Wonders
by eReLRa
Summary: Tentang kehampaan di antara hingar bingar kota. Seorang Penulis naskah dan seorang komikus hanyut dalam dunia imajinasi yang mereka cipta sendiri. Dua jiwa yang saling menemukan namun sulit dipersatukan./ Homin Couple/ FF pesanan seorang teman..:) Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Erelra present : A Homin Fanfiction**

"**Time Works Wonder"**

**Disclaimer: They are god own, but**** plot of**** the story is mine.**

**Summary: Tentang kehampaan di antara hingar bingar kota****. Seorang Penulis naskah dan seorang komikus hanyut dalam dunia imajinasi yang mereka cipta sendiri.****D****ua jiwa yang saling menemukan namun ****sulit**** dipersatukan.**

**Rate: T *untuk part awal***

**Genre: Real Life Story, friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

-Part 1-

"Ya, Terimakasih. Tentu, aku akan sampai di lokasi syuting lebih pagi lagi besok. Ok..Ok.."Yunho terburu-buru menutup telepon genggamnya. Sutradara drama yang menggunakan naskahnya menelpon bahwa malam ini rating drama mereka naik ke peringkat 2. Jika bisa terus bertahan, Drama dengan biaya tak seberapa itu bisa memberi pemasukan lebih tinggi dari ekspektasi awal.

Sayangnya Yunho tidak terlalu berminat membicarakan bisnis di jam 2 dini hari begini. Ia sudah datang ke lokasi syuting sejak jam 7 pagi dan baru bisa melarikan diri jam segini. Ini bukan drama sabun kejar tayang tapi mereka dikejar _deadline_, karena sewa rumah lokasi syuting yang terbatas.

"Begini ceritanya kalau harus kerja dengan produser pelit.."Yunho menggumam, mengeluh pada malam. Jalanan Seoul sudah hilang kepadatannya mungkin berjam-jam lalu. Yunho melihat bis terakhir menuju kawasan apartemennya barusan saja.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Yunho merasa seharusnya mensyukuri hidupnya saat ini. Pekerjaannya sekarang, yah.. walaupun bukan secara tepat pekerjaan yang ia impi-impikan-penulis novel misteri-, bukan sebuah pekerjaan buruk untuk dipertahankan.

Yunho memelankan laju mobilnya, apartemennya nyaris saja terlewat karena ia menyupir dengan kantuk berat yang ia tahan-tahan. Berbelok masuk dengan cekatan ia memindahkan gigi, dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah vespa matic menyalipnya. Untungnya Yunho cukup sigap untuk mengerem laju mobilnya. Ia mendengus.

Orang-orang makin tidak punya tatakrama berkendara saja, pikirnya.

Sampai di barisan parkir, Yunho mengabaikan lahan kosong dekat pintu masuk Lobby apartemen. Ia tidak ingin keluar dari mobil dan kehilangan kendali lalu mengumpat-ngumpat pada si pengendara vespa. Jadi ia memilih barisan parkir yang sedikit lebih jauh dari pintu masuk dan memilih parkir mundur. Dan _city car _Yunho kemudian mengerem mendadak sekali lagi malam itu. Seekor kucing kecil tiba-tiba saja melompat keluar dari semak-semak mawar. Pagar alami yang berfungsi menghias bagian depan gedung.

"_Shit_!"tanpa sadar pria itu mengumpat. Buru-buru mematikan mesin dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Berdoa semoga ia tidak menjadi pembunuh kucing malam ini.

Berjalan ia menuju bagian belakang mobilnya perlahan. Dan disanalah kucing itu, mata bulatnya seakan menyala di kegelapan, nampak waspada dalam ketakutan. Seekor anak kucing kumal yang terluka di bagian bawah matanya, tapi setidaknya kucing itu hidup.

Yunho mendekat hati-hati. Ia berjongkok kemudian bertatapan beberapa lama dengan mahluk itu. Baru kemudian tangannya berani bergerak menyetuh puncak kepala si kucing dan mengelusnya. "Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah dicakar oleh spesiesmu.."Yunho menunjuk luka di bawah mata kirinya. Lalu tertawa. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong kucing itu dan menyimpannya sebentar di jok mobilnya, berdoa dalam hati semoga mahluk kecil itu tidak tiba-tiba buang kotoran disana. Membereskan parkir mobilnya yang asal-asalan barusan, dan membawa tasnya keluar mobil. Kucing itu ia sembunyikan di balik jas.

Ada peraturan apartemen yang melarang penghuninya untuk memlihara hewan.

_Well, _Yunho tidak bermaksud memeliharanya, ia hanya terlalu iba jika pergi begitu saja tanpa merawat mahluk ini sama sekali.

Yunho melewati satpam apartemen dengan sapaan santai dan wajah tanpa kecurigaan. Bodoh rasanya ketika ia merasa sedeg-degan ini untuk sebuah pelanggaran kecil macam begini?

Ketika sampai di pintu lift, ada seorang pemuda jangkung yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Yunho. Ia menenteng helm. _Jangan bilang ini si pengemudi Vespa tadi.._

Pemuda itu menoleh sekejap pada Yunho dengan wajah paling antagonis yang pernah pria itu lihat. "Ada masalah?"Yunho menantang pemuda itu dengan nada arogan.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban, dan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka. Pria yang lebih tua terlalu sebal untuk menaikai lift yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Tapi bagaiman? Ia membawa mahluk terlarang. Dan berlama-lama di Lobby hanya akan memperbesar kemungkinan ketahuan.

Jadi Yunho masuk, tepat sebelum pintu otomatis itu menutup.

Hening yang mencekik bagi Yunho. Pemuda itu punya aura mendominasi yang sialnya tak bisa Yunho tandingi. Rasanya ia makin mengerut saja di sudut lift. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Seingat Yunho ia punya cukup banyak kenalan di tiap lantai apartemen ini dan tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Meong."suara kecil dan lemah itu menghancurkan hening di lift itu. Pemuda tinggi di sebelah Yunho menoleh perlahan, kemudian matanya seakan men_scanning_ Yunho dari atas hingga bawah.

"Itu suaramu?"Yunho justru terhipnotis oleh suara _bass_ yang jernih milik pemuda itu.

"Yah.. Kurasa aku lapar.."

"Itu bunyi kelaparan teraneh yang pernah aku dengar." Pemuda itu berbalik kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Yunho berfikir sebentar lagi penderitaannya berakhir, tapi di luar dugaan pemuda jangkung itu menyodorkan sebotol susu dari kantung belanjaan bermerk supermarket terkenal yang ia tenteng sedari tadi, beserta tas ransel yang nampak berat. Yunho bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan pemuda itu hingga ia pulang selarut Yunho.

Pasti ia sudah cukup mapan jika mengingat biaya cicilan apartemen ini lumayan menguras gaji Yunho tiap bulannya.

"Anak kucing itu.."ia berhenti sejenak. Yunho menunggu dalam diam yang memuakan. "Tadinya aku yang akan mengambilnya malam ini. Tadi pagi ia ada di sebuah kardus di depan gerbang apartemen. Aku memindahkan kardus itu ke dekat lobby tapi ia sudah tidak ada."

Yunho menerima sebotol susu itu dengan susah payah. "_Thank's_"

Ada suara mengeong kedua setelah itu,"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun." Lalu lift itu berdenting. Pintu membuka dan pemuda itu keluar tanpa berbalik melihat ke arah Yunho sedikit pun.

Ini malam yang aneh. Pikir Yunho, ketika kemudian suara mengeong kecil seakan menyetujui pikiran lelaki itu.

* * *

><p>Yunho bangun terburu-buru pagi itu. Ia ingat berjanji datang lebih cepat hari ini. Dan jam weker sialan itu baru terdengar olehnya sekitar jam 7 pagi. Jadi, ia melakukan kegiatan pagi serba kilat. Cuci muka dan gosok gigi, berganti pakaian, menuangkan semangkuk susu cair untuk kucingnya, menyambar tas kerja dan berlari menuju lift. Sudah ada 8 <em>missedcall<em> ketika ia sampai di lift.

Lift baru turun satu lantai di bawah lantai Yunho ketika pria itu menemukan wajah antagonis yang tak asing lagi baginya. Dan tepat ketika pintu terbuka beberapa lembar kertas berhamburan dari map si pemuda. Yunho bergerak cepat menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu lift tertutup dan mungkin akan merusak beberapa kertas yang terjatuh di antara pintu lift.

"Terima Kasih."jawab pemuda itu. Nadanya formal dan kelewat kalem menurut Yunho. Ia ikut merunduk mengambil beberapa lembar yang tersisa.

"Kau seorang komikus?" Yunho menyelidik sekilas kertas di tangannya. Ada sebuha gambar seorang pria yang menggendong kucing temani sepotong bulan. Yunho tidak mau terdengar ke-PD-an, tapi menurutnya gambar pria itu mirip dengannya.

Pertanyaan Yunho didiamkannya sampai ia menerima sisa kertasnya dari tangan Yunho. Lalu menggeleng sekilas,"Lebih tepatnya pembuat _cartoonweb_"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada gambar-gambar yang masih bisa sedikit terlihat. "Kau mau membacanya?"

Yunho sedikit terlonjak,"Bolehkah?"

Pemuda itu menjauhkan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dari tangan Yunho yang hendak meraihnya,"Akan kuberikan alamat webnya.."

Yunho tersenyum kikuk, lalu menjawab 'ok' kilat sebelum bertambah malu. Memperhatikan sejenak gaya berpenampilan pemuda itu. Jaket kulit panjang, dan dalamannya adalah sebuah kaus berkerah tinggi. Dengan rambut yang dicat coklat madu dan tinggi semenjulang ini, Yunho tidak akan heran jika dari belakang pemuda ini terlihat seperti bangsawan inggris yang tersesat.

_Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.._ Yunho mengeluh minder dalam hati.

"Ting!" Yunho entah kenapa merasa harus bersikap se_gentleman _mungkin pada pria ini. Jadi ia mempersilahkan pemuda itu keluar lebih dulu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang pertemuan mereka pemuda itu tersenyum, tipis sekali, sampai Yunho tidak yakin barusan ia benar-benar melihatnya tersenyum. Dan begitu saja, pemuda itu bergegas melangkah keluar lobby. Sementara Yunho lebih dulu menghampiri meja resepsionis, bertanya apakah ada paket untuknya kemarin. Tapi tidak ada.

Ia memesan beberapa novel langka, tapi sepertinya belum sampai. Jadi dengan berjalan sedikit lesu ia terkaget-kaget menemukan pria tadi masuk kembali ke Lobby. Dan dengan wajah lega mendekatinya.

"Kukira Kau sudah pergi." Ia memberikan selembar kartu nama pada pria yang kalah tinggi darinya beberapa senti itu.

Mata tajam Yunho menyipit membaca nama itu,"Shim Changmin?" Yunho membaca dengan nada aneh yang terdengar penuh keheranan.

Changmin, pemuda itu mengernyit tersinggung"Kau keberatan dengan nama yang diberikan orangtuaku?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Aku dulu punya kenalan bernama Changmin. Dia juga tinggi sekali sepertimu.."Ujarnya riang.

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi mengerti yang aneh bagi Yunho, bibirnya mengerucut matanya berusaha untuk terlihat paham. Meskipun sepertinya lebih terlihat seakan tidak perduli," Nama webnya ada di baliknya, dan juga nama komikku.."

"Ok.. Kurasa sudah.." dia membungkuk kecil lalu pamit begitu saja. Berlari sekali lagi menuju vespanya.

"Hei!" Yunho memanggilnya ketika vespa itu melintas. "Aku akan memberi komentar yang bagus, ok?" Yunho pikir pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya ketika ibu jari pemuda itu mengacung sambil berlalu. Dan kemudian menghilang di jalanan kota.

Yunho entah kenapa jadi tersenyum sumringah sendiri. Lalu melirik arlojinya. Jam 7.30.

"Oh. _Shit_!" dan ia bergegas menuju ke mobilnya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Gimana? Banyak Typoo ga?haha

FF homin pertama saya di ffn.. Ada yang suka? Kalau ada yang tertarik bakal saya lanjut.. Review ditunggu ya..Terima kasih..:)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

'Sedih sekali, cerita yang mengharukan. Gaya gambarnya termasuk gaya yang aku suka. Kurasa aku akan menunggu-nunggu lanjutannya. Semangat!'

_U-Know said._

Changmin tersenyum kecil pada sebaris komentar itu. Ia biasanya tidak serajin ini untuk membuka daftar komentar yang diberikan para pembacanya untuk komiknya. Menurut Changmin urusannya sudah selesai begitu ia menerima gaji. Ia tidak dibayar untuk menyapa para penggemar atau setidaknya repot-repot memikirkan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang karyanya.

Seniman juga sama seperti para pekerja lainnya.

Pada akhirnya semuanya tentang uang, Changmin sudah membuktikannya sejak dahulu kala.

"_Hey! Aku sudah membaca komikmu! Kukomentari di setiap chapter loh, aku manis sekali kan?"_

Changmin sampai kehabisan kata-kata melihat tampang antusias pria itu. Changmin cukup sering melihatnya memarkirkan mobil, menatapnya dari beranda apartemennya. Nampak lesu karena pekerjaannya. Dan mungkin berpapasan selewat di lift atau lobby ketika pagi harinya. Dan wajah lesunya sudah kembali cerah.

Sepertinya tipe manusia yang menikmati kehidupannya.

Pemuda itu jadi tertarik untuk membaca lagi chapter itu. Komik Changmin bergenre _slice of life_. Bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang merantau ke kota, namun karna tidak memiliki kemampuan yang memadai ataupun pendidikan yang cukup pada akhirnya Ia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan restoran. Tugasnya adalah membersihkan sayuran di pagi hari, menyapu dan mengepel lantai, menganggkut berbagai belanjaan dari truck ke kulkas restoran dan tentu mmebuang sampah. Suatu hari di tempat sampah itu ia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, seperti kotak yang berisi cincin tunangan di film-film. Pemuda itu penasaran dan membukanya, mengira bahwa kotak itu kosong.

Dan ternyata ada sebuah cincin bertahtakan ruby di dalamnya.

_Sedih sekali._

Chapter 6 ini adalah bagian ketika pemuda itu sampai ke Busan, ia terpaksa melarikan diri karena dituduh mencuri cincin yang dia temukan. Dalam pelariannya ini ia bertemu berbagai macam jenis manusia dan belajar banyak dari mereka.

Pemuda itu menutup tab website komiknya. Membuka folder berisi gambar untuk chapter 8. Besok deadline. Tadinya ia tidak punya mood sama sekali untuk menyelsaikannya, tapi dengan sebaris komentar tadi. Changmin tahu ada seseorang yang menunggunya menyelsaikan ceritanya.

Jadi ia ingin bercerita.

* * *

><p>"Gadis itu menarik nafas. Merasakan dinginnya ujung pistol di keningnya."<p>

Yunho berhenti sejenak, menyeruput kopinya dan memeriksa satu paragraph terakhir yang ditulisnya. Kali ini ia tidak menulis naskah. Ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan naskah novelnya yang tertunda pengerjaannya. Padahal ia sudah memulainya sejak tahun pertama kuliah.

"Sakit punggung.."lelaki itu menggumam pada malam. Sepertinya factor usia akhir-akhir ini makin memperngaruhi kondisi tubuhnya.

Secangkir kopi hangat dan sepotong cake cokelat. Yunho bukan tukang ngemil biasanya. Tapi pria jangkung dengan wajah antagonis yang baru ia kenal, berpapasan dengannya di Lobby, dan memberikan sepotong cake cokelat, ia bilang ia dapat diskon jadi membeli lebih. Setelah itu iangat bahwa dia sedang diet. Rajin sekali,piker Yunho, di jaman seperti ini laki-laki juga dibuat harus berdiet. Yunho melihat ke perutnya, mungkin ia juga harus berdiet.

Lalu pemuda itu buru-buru berlalu. Yunho Cuma sempat berkata bahwa dia sudah memberikan komentar untuk _cartoonweb_nya. Padahal masih ingin ngobrol.

Dering telephon mengganggu konsentrasi Yunho yang sedang melamunkan pria tadi.

"Halo?"

"Yunhoooooo~"suara melengking itu milik Kim Junsu. Yunho tak perlu menebak. Suara ceria dan sok asik itu sudah terasosiasikan dalam otaknya menjadi milik Junsu."Yunho..Yunho..Yunho.."sekarang suara itu terdengar sangat panik dan seperti hampir menangis.

"Ok. Tarik nafas.. dan katakan ada apa?"

"Yoochun selingkuh!"_Mulai lagi.._ pikir Yunho. Dia bukan gay. Tolong garis bawahi itu. Tapi ia sudah lama jadi tong sampah segala macam curhatan junsu soal sahabatanya Yoochun. Pria satu itu.. apa ya? Bukan playboy. Bukan juga penggoda.

Tapi bahkan ketika Yoochun tidak melakukan apapun selalu ada wanita yang bertebaran mendekatinya. Dan sejak awal hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu tidak pernah mudah. Berawal dari 2 sahabat yang kebablasan mereka kemudian menjadi kekasih. Yunho tahu betul ceritanya. Cerita yang penuh haru biru yang membuatnya kurang tidur karena dicurhati dua orang sekaligus.

Jung Yunho itu tipikal yang tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat orang lain menderita. Kalau ia diam, maka ia akan merasa bersalah berkepanjangan.

Yap. Begitulah, akhirnya Yunho yang kerja keras membuat mereka bersatu. Lalu apa? Hampir setiap sebulan sekali ada saja pertengkarannya.

"Selingkuh bagaimana?"

"Aku menemukan noda lipstick di sapu tangannya. Dia kemarin malam bilang pergi minum-minum dengan koleganya."_Ouh iya.._ untungnya kemarin Yunho berhasil melarikan diri lebih dulu dari lokasi syuting jadi tidak perlu ikut pesta malam kemarin.

"Kau sudah minta penjelasan?"Suara Yunho keluar dengan sabar. "kemarin memang ada pesta minum-minum untuk merayakan rating drama kami yang naik jadi peringkat 2 minggu ini.. Jadi Yoochun jelas tidak berbohong soal minum-minum dengan kolega. Seingatku tidak ada gadis satupun yang ikut kemarin malam. Tapi mungkin model jepang yang menjadi pemeran Eun Bi datang.. kulihat dia masih disana kemarin malam.. Mungkin dia muntah, terlalu banyak minum dan Yoochun meminjamkan saputangannya? Bisa kan?"Yunho selalu memuji bakat mengarangnya yang bisa digunakan di saat seperti ini. Senjata ampuh.

"Tapi Yun.."

Yunho menghela nafas,"Kau harus percaya pada kekasihmu.. Mengerti? Sekarang.. Yoochun dimana? Sudah pulang?"

"Belum.."

"Kalau begitu jerang air untuknya mandi dan buatkan teh. Setelah itu bicara baik-baik.."

"Tapi Yun.."

"Apalagi?"Yunho mulai kesal juga dibantah terus begini.

"Kami sudah punya pemanas otomatis untuk mandi."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya, berusaha untuk menambah kadar kesabarannya,"kalau begitu buatkan teh saja,ok?"

"Ok. _Thank's_ Yunho.."

Lalu telephon mati. Yunho berfikir lain kali jika mereka bermasalah lagi, biarkan saja putuslah. Dengan begitu kan tidak ada pertengkaran yang harus Yunho tengahi lagi. Tapi kalau begitu Yunho jadi merasa jahat. Huh. Jatuh cinta itu membuat orang menjadi menyebalkan. Setidaknya sebagain besar orang begitu. Contohnya Junsu, pemuda itu dulunya tidak pernah terlihat cemburuan begini.

Dia punya kekasih juga santai-santai saja.

Tapi kenapa dengan Yoochun jadi segini posesifnya?

Atau mungkin percintaan sesama jenis menuntut ke-posesif-an sebesar ini?

Mungkin juga.

Yunho mulai mengetik lagi,'Pistol otomatis itu hanya berisi satu peluru. Gadis itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Jika tidak digunakan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Maka harus ia gunakan untuk mengakhirinya. Ayumi menatapnya sendu dan kosong. Mayat sahabatnya itu sudah ada disana sejak sejam lalu. Ia kembali ke titik nol."

Dering telephon lagi. _Kenapa lagi?_

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Inspirasi sedang mengalir bagus begini kenapa banyak sekali godaannya sih?

"halo?"Yunho menjawab dengan setengah malas.

"Halo.."suaranya dingin dan terdengar kagok. "Dengan Jung Yunho?"_Rasanya aku pernah dengar suara seperti ini? Dimana ya?_

"Ya. Saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?"Yunho menaikan nada suaranya supaya terdengar lebih ceria. Mungkin orang dari penerbitan. Ia mengirimkan naskah sebulan lalu. Mungkin sekarang saatnya ia dapat jawaban apa naskahnya akan diterbitkan atau tidak.

"Ini shim Changmin.."_eh?_

"Changmin?"

"Ya. Changmin."Itu adalah percakapan paling bodoh yang bisa ia lakukan lewat sambungan telephon.

Yunho menampar pelan pipinya lalu menelan ludah berusaha menjernihkan suara,"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta bantuan.."

"katakan saja dulu. Kalau aku bisa bantu, pasti kubantu.."Yunho mengembangkan senyum mengayomi. Biarpun tidak ada yang melihatnya, Yunho adalah tipe manusia yang meyakinkan orang dengan seluruh gerak tubuhnya.

Ada helaan nafas ragu milik Changmin,"Boleh aku ikut menginap di apartemenmu? Aku harus mengejar deadline untuk besok. Tapi tetangga sebelah sedang berpesta, entah untuk apa."

"Pasti berisik ya?"lalu yunho terkekeh, tapi tidak ada sahutan untuk kalimat sok menggodanya itu.

"Ok. Datanglah.."

Yunho menatap naskah di laptopnya. _Ah..Terserahlah.._

Men-save hasil kerjanya lalu mematikan layar laptopnya. Ia tidak akan bisa menulis jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu.." Changmin membawa jinjingan tas laptop, sebuah map berisi gambar dan tas kecil lain yang sepertinya berisi alat-alat untuk menggambar. "Maaf, aku tidak punya kenalan lain untuk kumintai bantuan."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda tidak masalah. Ya, karena memang tidak masalah. Pria ini baik dan cukup sopan. Meskipun pertemuan di pertamanya ia dingin sekali.

"Meong.."kucing yang dipungut Yunho kemarin malam seperti datang menyambut Changmin. Padahal tadi pagi saat petugas pengantar Koran datang ia langsung pergi bersembunyi. Sepertinya memiliki insting bahwa ia adalah barang selundupan dan harus bersembunyi.

Dan kali ini Changmin yang datang. Dia tahu Changmin bukan ancaman untuknya.

Pemuda itu menurunkan barang-barang bawaannya ke lantai. Lalu berjongkok, mengusapi kepala kucing itu. Keduanya seperti saling menemukan. Yunho biarkan saja Changmin bermain dulu dengan kucing itu.

"Kau sudah menamainya?"Changmin bertanya sambil membawa tas laptopnya di tangan kiri dan menggendong kucing kecil itu di tangan kanan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berniat merawatnya. Tadinya besok akan kubawa ke dokter hewan dan kuserahkan sebagai hewan untuk adopsi"Changmin diam. Setelah kalimat itu. Seperti ingin memprotes tapi tidak keluar apapun dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap Yunho yang sedang membawa kopi untuk Changmin dengan tatapan sendu.

Yunho yang merasa ditatapi akhirnya bicara,"Kau tahu? Aku selalu pulang malam dan pergi keluar rumah seharian. Kucing itu mahluk yang butuh kasih sayang dan tidak boleh ditinggalkan terlalu lama tanpa perhatian. Aku tidak bisa memlihara mahluk sepert itu. Lagipula ada larangan membawa binatang peliharaan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dinamai?"

"Karna kalau aku menamainya, ia akan semakin merasa aman bersamaku."

" Tapi Kau sudah mengambilnya, sudah terlanjur. Jangan melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah jika kau tidak bisa, ya jangan lakukan dari awal."Yunho yang bergerak menuangkan kopi berhenti. Nada Changmin tiba-tiba saja menukik di akhir.

"Maaf.."kata lelaki jangkung itu. Ia merasa sudah kelepasan biacara,"Kurasa aku.."Changmin menurunkan kucing tadi dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Bergegas bangkit dan sudah hendak pergi.

Yunho tidak sampai untuk menangkap lengan changmin, tapi ia berhasil memegangi tas laptopnya."Aku yang minta maaf. Tinggallah.."

Lalu pemuda itu duduk kembali. Dan Yunho meneruskan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau 'mimi'?"Pemuda itu mendadak bicara. "Kalau Kau tidak mau merawatnya, biar aku saja."ujarnya dengan raut wajah kelewat serius.

"Mimi ya?"Changmin mengangguk.

Yunho terkekeh,"Boleh juga.."

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan panas yang sempurna. Cukup hangat untuk digunakan olahraga pagi. Udara juga tidak terlalu dingin. Pagi yang sempurna untuk pergi jogging. Tapi dibandingkan jogging Yunho lebih tertarik menghampiri meja kerjanya. Ada seorang pemuda jangkung yang tertidur kelelahan dalam posisi duduk. Dia bahkan masih memegang pensil gambarnya. Layar laptopnya mati dan lampu baterainya menyala merah.<p>

Yunho mengernyit dan memeriksa dimana pria itu menaruh charger laptopnya. Ketika menemukannya ia menyelamatkan laptop pemuda itu dulu dari kematian. Siapa tahu ada file yang belum di-save olehnya.

"Hei.."Yunho menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. Lalu ia melihat mata pemuda itu mengerjap, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menengok ke asal suara Yunho. Melihatnya sebentar. Wajahnya tidak karu-karuan antara kelelahan dan mengantuk berat. Pensilnya terlepas dari jarinya, lalu ia tertidur kembali.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, tertawa dalam hati. "lucu sekali?"

Jadi Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan pria itu. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia pindahkan ke kamar. Tapi ia tidak yakin sanggup mengangkat tubuh sepanjang ini tanpa mengganggu tidur nyenyak si empunya tubuh. Jadi lelaki bermata sipit itu memilih mengambilkan selimut. Menutupi tubuh jangkung itu dengan selimut. Kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas berisi berbagai plot komik di atas meja.

Lalu lelaki itu pergi ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa ia masak? Yunho tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Tapi ada beberapa menu sederhana yang bisa dibuatnya. Jadi dengan perbendaharaan menu yang terbatas Yunho mengingat-ingat apa masakan yang bagus untuk tubuh kelelahan macam milik Changmin. Mungkin sup miso? Atau sup krim dengan roti panggang? Pemuda itu lebih suka makanan asia atau makanan barat ya? Atau makanan lokal? kimchi jiggae? Ya, Yunho tahu sih makanan itu lebih cocok untuk makan siang, tapi itu masakan Yunho yang paling bisa diandalkan cita rasanya.

Setelah berfikir lumayan lama, dan melihat rambut cokelat madu pria itu. Dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sepertinya pria itu akan lebih suka masakan barat. Jadi ia membuatkan sup krim yang memang lebih praktis dibandingkan menu-menu lain yang muncul di kepalanya. Yunho mulai memasak, mencuci bahan-bahan, memanaskan panci dan menyiapkan bumbu. Ia bergerak cukup cekatan. Dari bagian dapur ini pindah kebagian dapur lain. Yunho terlihat serius dan sibuk sekali.

Kenapa ia begini serius? Sambil mencuci pisau dan menunggu supnya matang ia kemudian berfikir. Shim Changmin ini siapa? Yunho kemudian bertanya-tanya sendiri. Kenal baru kemarin. Kenapa penting sekali dia sampai mau membuatkan sarapan seperti ini? Tapi Yunho menggeleng. Dia memang selalu begini. Sudah ada dalam darahnya, bahwa ia memang tidak bisa tidak perduli soal orang lain. Terlebih yang Nampak lemah dan kelelahan seperti Changmin. Dia mungkin jangkung dan besar, tapi selalu ada aura kesepian dan keringkihan yang dikeluarkan pria itu.

Sama seperti kasus 'Mimi', kucing itu. Changmin benar bahwa kebaikan seharusnya tidak setengah-setengah. Yunho juga sebenarnya ingin tetap memelihara kucing itu seandainya apartemen ini tidak melarang membawa binatang peliharaan. Dan mungkin jika ingin kejam sekalian saja Yunho tak perlu memungut anak kucing itu sama sekali. Tapi Yunho tidak terbiasa menjadi kejam.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin sendiri? Yunho menatap punggung pemuda yang tertidur lelap itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun. Yunho bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sebegini mau direpotkan oleh pria ini? Apa Yunho hanya sedang ingin membuktikan pada pria ini bahwa kebaikannya tidak setengah-setengah?

Membingungkan.

Yunho buru-buru mnenegok supnya. Takut terlalu lama melamun dan hasil masakannya gosong sia-sia.

"Hyung.."Suaranya bass serak yang menegrikan.

"Huaaa!"lelaki jangkung itu mendadak saja muncul di belakang Yunho. _Kapan bangunnya?_

"Tidak usah seperti melihat siluman begitu… Masak apa?", matanya masih menyipit, sepertinya masih ngantuk berat. Tapi hidungnya mencari-cari asal wangi masakan Yunho.

_Indra pemciumannya tajam sekali.._ Yunho belum tahu saja setajam apa penciuman Changmin kalau ia mencium wangi makanan. Pemuda jangkung itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Menengok ke dalam panci yang isinya tengah diaduk oleh Yunho. "Krim sup?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Cuci muka sana! Aku siapkan ini dulu di meja makan."Changmin mengangguk tanpa protes. Mukanya persis anak kecil yang malas berdebat ketika diperintah ibunya.

"Kekiri Changmin! Itu pintu kamarku!" Changmin yang setengah sadar salah berbelok dan malah masuk ke kamar Yunho. Sambil mengucek matanya ia memasuki kamar mandi.

Lelaki jangkung itu menatap cermin dan menemukan wajahnya kusut sekali. _Jelek sekali Kau Shim Changmin. _Tapi bukannya buru-buru cuci muka ia malah berlama – lama memandangi bayangannya di cermin itu. Bekerja semalaman jelas mengambil vitalitas wajah pemuda itu. Lalu ia menengok ke isi kamar mandi. Ada cukup banyak kosmetik. Yunho juga tipikal pria metroseksual korea rupanya. Walaupun tetap saja lelaki itu cukup _manly_ jika dibandingkan pemuda-pemuda lain yang punya daftar kosmetik lebih panjang daripada wanita.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya dan sekali lagi kembali pandangannya mengembara ke seluruh ruangan. Ada bathup berukuran medium sama seperti miliknya di kamar apartemennya. Hanya saja Yunho cukup rajin memasang tirai pembatas antara bath-up dan bagain kamar mandi lainnya. Di ujung kanan cermin besar kamar mandi itu ada sticker kebun binatang seoul. Gambarnya gajah yang sedang tersenyum sambil memakai topi konyol. Changmin bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu menempel gambar semacam itu di kamar mandi?

Lalu tengok kiri- tengok kanan. Mencari sikat dan pasta gigi. Ada dua. Mungkin punya kekasihnya? Siapa tahu? Yunho kelihatannya pria mapan yang bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia suka. Tapi juga tipikal pria baik yang tidak akan selingkuh membabi buta.

Changmin membuka pintu , melongokan kepalanya sedikit."Hyung! Aku pinjam sikat gigi ya!"

"Ya.." Yunho kaget juga dipanggil Hyung, benar juga. Changmin sepanjang kemarin hanya memanggilnya hey! Atau sebisa mungkin tidak menggunakan kata panggil. Baru sekarang ia dipanggil Hyung. Ah tidak.. Barusan ketika muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya ia memanggilnya Hyung. Tapi suaranya mengerikan sekali barusan.

Begitu makanan siap, changmin juga sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Yunho,"Maaf merepotkan.."Lalu duduk dan melihat sup krim itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini.."Yunho menyerahkan sendok dan kemudian berdoa di dalam hati selama beberapa detik. Changmin sudah lama tidak berdoa, jadi dengan kikuk ia ikut menutup mata dan sedikit-sedikit mengintip apakah Yunho sudha selesai dengan doanya?

"Kau kerja sampai semalaman begini.. Digaji berapa sih?" Yunho tiba-tiba saja membuka topic pembicaraan. Changmin yang sedang menyeruput supnya dari sendok dengan lahap berhenti sekejap.

"Lumayanlah.. Bisa bayar apartemen sama buat isi bensin motor.. Hyung sendiri hampir setiap malam pulang larut.."

Yunho mengernyit,"Kau sering melihatku?"

"Lumayan.. kadang-kadang aku kerja sampai larut dan suara mobilmu suka mengganggu konsentrasi menggambarku.."

Yunho memasang tampang tak enak hati,"Maaf."

Changmin tersenyum jenaka, senang melihat tampang merasa bersalah pemuda di hadapannya,"Ngomong-ngomong aku ga salah kan panggil Hyung… ?"

"Ga tahu ya.. aku kelahiran 86.. Kamu?"

"Serius? Cuma beda 2 tahun? Kirain beda 5 atau 10 tahun gitu.. Mukamu tua ya Hyung.."Changmin meledek. Lalu tertawa kencang sekali. Yang diledek diam saja sambil merengut.

"Jadi kelahiran 88?" Yunho menyela tawa Changmin. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Sama kayak changmin temanku dong.. Dia adik tingkatku di kuliah.. Sama kelahiran 88 juga.."

"Ouh."jawab Changmin pendek. Tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya meskipun orang itu punya nama yang sama dengan Changmin. Memang sepasaran itu ya namanya? Ia memang rasanya belum pernah punya teman lain bernama Yunho. Tapi cukup sering kok dengar nama Yunho di serial Drama. Nama yang cukup nge-pop berarti.

"Mau ke kantor jam berapa?"

"Bukan kantorku sih.."Changmin mengklarifikasi. "Kantorku di rumah.. Tapi harus serahkan file komik ke editorku sebelum jam 9."

"Daerah mana?"

"Dekat Gedung Bank Nasional.."

Yunho mengangguk,"Mau bareng?"

Changmin berhenti menyendok. Menilik Yunho dari ujung kepala sampai bagian yang tak tertutupi meja makan. Potongan setengah badan. Kenapa pria ini baik sekali? Jangan-jangan ada maunya?

Tapi apa? Memang changmin bisa kasih apa?

"Boleh.."ujarnya tak yakin. Lalu Yunho tersenyum. Senyum yang riang sekali. Entah apa maknanya. Changmin tidak tahu. Kalau Yunho juga tak tahu kenapa ia senang sekali saat ini.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

A/N: Sorry updatenya lama.. *basi bgt gua*

Maaf kalau ada typoo.. maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. makasih yang udah review chap pertama.. Mudah-mudahan nanti bisa lebih cepat updatenya. Apa lagi ya? Ouh! ini FF pesenan temen saya.. sebutin jangan ya namanya?haha

Ok. apa lagi? Review please.. biar tahu kurang sama berlebih-lebihannya dimana.. Makasih..:)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ketika Yoochun berfikir bahwa ide bagus untuk mengundang 'teman baru' Yunho ke pesta dimana Junsu akan menyanyi secara gratis untuk temannya. Yunho dibuat kaget soal selera musik Changmin. Dan Changmin dibuat kaget dengan pergaulan Yunho. *summary macam apa ini-_-"

Note: Maaf menunggu lama.. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca..

Part 3

* * *

><p>"Yunho!"Yoochun melambai-lambai sok mesra dari kejauhan. Membuat Yunho ingin muntah dibuatnya. Di sebelahnya ada Junsu yang tersenyum riang tidak jelas. <em>Pasti sudah baikan..<em>

Yunho memasang wajah datar,"Apa traktiranku kali ini?"

"Kamu tidak tanya dulu gimana kami baikan?"Junsu menyambar bicara begitu Yunho duduk.

"Tidak perlu.." Yunho mengambil gelas Frappuchino Yoochun dan meminum isinya. "Pasti persis seperti yang kuceritakan.."

"Tidak juga.."Yoochun terkekeh melihat tampang tersinggung Junsu. Junsu meneruskan kalimatnya,"Yoochun ditantang seorang crew bertaruh, siapa yang bisa paling banyak minum tidak perlu membayar tagihan minumannya dan yang kalah harus mau dipakaikan lipstick lalu menarikan lagu _Wonder Girls.._" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya. Alasan yang dikarangnya jauh lebih keren dibandingkan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana kalu mereka sampai putus coba kemarin? Kan alasan salah pahamnya konyol sekali.."Kalian benar-benar berhutang besar padaku kali ini.."Yunho mengangguk-angguk membenarkan pendapatnya sendiri.

Yoochun tertawa,"Mungkin sebaiknya Kau yang cari pacar Yun.. Kalau _single _terus kan Junsu jadi tidak cangggung sama sekali untuk merepotkanmu.."

Yunho memandang sinis ke arah pemuda dengan suara husky itu. Café di dekat stasiun subway ini salah satu langganan pasangan ini untuk mentraktir Yunho kalau mereka baru saja baikan setelah sebuah pertengkaran. "Sudahlah.. Nanti juga datang sendiri jodoh sih.. Ya kan Yun? Daripada manusia satu ini, getol cari kesana-kesini, nyangkutnya sama yang deket-deket juga.."

"Siapa memang?"Tanya yoochun pura-pura tak mengerti. Junsu memajukan bibirnya, bersikap sok imut. Semantara Yoochun tertawa jenaka, menjawil gemas pipi erisi Junsu.

"Hentikan! Ingat umur Jun.."Yunho yang dibuat merinding melihat tingkah laku dua sahabatnya ini.

Yoochun berhenti dari tawanya,"Kamu sudah pikirkan soal tawaran drama berikutnya?"

"Sudah mulai menyusun plotnya malah.."Yunho nyengir. "Aku punya teman baru, komikus. Jadi, mulai sedikit terbayang ceritanya." Yoochun memainkan alisnya. Merasa sedikit kaget dengan keputusan Yunho. Beberapa hari kemarin Yunho masih terlihat sangat tidak yakin soal proyek ini. Pertama, karena ia merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk hiatus sementara dari pekerjaan menulis naskah drama dan focus pada proyek novelnya. Kedua, karena yunho bukan penggemar _ web cartoon_, jadi nyaris tidak punya informasi apa-apa soal background cerita yang diminta oleh produser Han, Bos paling baik hati di rumah produksi tempat Yoochun dan Yunho bernaung.

"Teman baru?"Junsu malah lebih tertarik pada pokok pembasan lain dalam kalimat Yunho. Yunho orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi selalu ada batasan tertentu yang dibangun pemuda itu. Junsu tahu betul soal itu, mungkin karena golongan darah A-nya atau mungkin memang begitu saja orangnya. Entahlah.

Itu sebabnya frasa 'teman baru' tidak cocok dengan fakta bahwa ia bisa mempengaruhi keputusan Yunho soal sesuatu. Junsu tahu dari Yoochun bahwa Yunho bilang tak akan ambil proyek lagi dalma waktu dekat.

"Kami tetangga, beda lantai sih.. Pria yang baik, tapi yah.. tidak banyak bicara."lalu Yunho menggeleng pelan," setidaknya di pertemuan pertama."

"Laki-laki? Ga asik.."Junsu terdengar sekali kecewa. Yunho dibuat mengernyit mendengar nada itu dari Junsu.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kukira kau dapat mangsa bagus untuk dijadikan pacar.. soalnya setelah kejadian terakhir kau bilang tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki lagi."Junsu mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di sisi meja, sambil perlahan menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kau harus mencari seseorang, Yun.. Aku serius. Ini sudah hampir—"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pesan makanan."Yoochun buru-buru memotong kalimat Junsu. Mengabaikan bibir Junsu yang mengerucut memprotes tindakan kekasihnya. Dan melambaikan tangan pada pelayan yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi memandangi mereka karna sudah lewat hampir 10 menit dan mereka belum memesan apapun.

Yunho menutupi senyum tak nyamannya dengan buku menu di tangannya. Ia tahu apa yang Junsu ingin katakan. Ini soal kekasih Yunho sebelumnya. Ini soal Yunho yang terlihat belum juga bisa _move on_, setelah hampir 4 tahun. Yunho tidak akan memungkiri hal itu. Ini bukan seperti ia tidak bisa atau tidak ingin melupakan orang itu. Hanya saja, memang belum waktunya. Belum ada orang yang tepat. Dan entahlah, mungkin Yunho harus akui juga bahwa ia masih sedikit trauma untuk memulai hubungan baru lagi..

"Soal teman barumu itu…"Yoochun mulai bicara lagi setelah mereka semua selesai memesan makanan. "Junsu minggu depan tampil di pembukaan _café _ baru temannya. Ajak dia.. Aku penasaran pada orang yang bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran soal proyek yang awalnya kau tolak mentah-mentah ini."

Yunho tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Hari apa? Aku harus tanya dulu apa dia sedang dikejar _deadline_ atau tidak.."

"Jumat malam, siapa yang kerja di malam sebelum _weekend _memangnya?" Yoochun entah mengapa menurut Yunho terlihat terlalu bersemangat soal 'teman baru' ini.

Yunho membuat ekspresi mencibir yang unik dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal." Mereka yang sedang menyelsaikan shooting drama kejar tayang misalnya?" sindir Yunho. Yoochun memang kadang suka lupa dengan dedikasi yang dibutuhkannya dalam pekerjaannya sebagai actor dan sutradara drama- drama paling sibuk di korea.

Apapun itu. Ia Cuma berharap jika Changmin benar bisa datang, Yoochun tidak terlalu banyak _flirting_ dengannya dan membuat Yunho kehilangan jam tidur untuk mendengarkan curhatan Junsu yang cemburu pada 'teman baru' Yunho.

* * *

><p>Changmin sedang <em>hunting<em> beberapa objek _background_ untuk inspirasi chapter berikutnya di sebuah desa kecil di pegunungan Namsan. Changmin yakin sekali bahwa ini adalah tempat yang cukup terpencil dimana ia bisa menyendiri dari semua orang. Dan semua hal. Termasuk sinyal handphone. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk pesan singkat dari tetangganya.

**Jumat depan ada acara?**

Changmin terlebih dulu mengingat-ingat jadwalnya. Setelah _hunting_ _background_ ia ada beberapa jadwal untuk bertemu dengan asisten-asistennya untuk membicarakan proyek komik lain. Bukan _webtoon_ jadi changmin butuh bantuan untuk melakukan beta dan _background_. Jadwal pertemuannya belum pasti, tapi selama seminggu ini mereka sudah sepakat untuk bertemu sebanyak dua kali.

Selain itu tidak ada pekerjaan lain untuk minggu ini. _Deadline _plot _webtoon_nya masih dua minggu lagi. Changmin sepertinya bisa membuat jumat malam kosong. Para asistennya rata-rata punya kekasih, jadi sepertinya mereka akan keberatan jika jumat malam mereka digunakan untuk bertemu changmin yang semi anti-sosial membahas komik yang luar biasa suram.

**Kurasa kosong. Kenapa?**

_**Just wondering if you want to hang out?:)**_

Changmin sedikit mengernyit. Setahu dia Yunho bukan seseorang yang suka pamer dengan kemampuannya di bahasa asing. Dan sebagai penulis pria itu sepertinya cinta sekali dengan bahasa korea. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba pakai bahasa inggris? Dan kenapa juga ia harus pakai _emoticon _senyum begitu..?

**Kemana?**

**Kenalan temanku baru buka **_**café **_**di dekat universitas seoul. Dan Junsu bilang ia akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu sebagai ucapan selamat.**

Changmin sedang membereskan kameranya dan membereskan beberapa peralatan ketika pesan tadi masuk. Ia duduk di sebuah batu besar di dekat sawah yang mulai menguning. Menggaruk tengguknya pelan, merasa _awkward _dengan antusiasme yang terasa dari kalimat di pesan pria itu. _Jung Yunho_. Changmin berusaha untuk tidak terlalu merasa aneh dengan keakraban yang ditawarkan pria itu. Tapi tetap saja changmin merasa canggung dengan begitu mudahnya pria itu mengajaknya pergi ke acara teman-teman dekatnya.

Dan siapa pula itu Junsu? Tanpa penjelasan apapun Changmin dipaksa seperti masuk ke dalam _point of view_ Yunho yang supel dan terbuka. Changmin membuat dirinya terdengar tua dan kaku. Tapi ia memang begitu, tidak seutuhnya begitu. Tapi itu bagian dari dirinya dan saat ini Changmin merasa Yunho merasa terlalu dekat dengannya. Memang salah Changmin juga. Menginap di apartemen pria itu ketika mereka baru saja saling kenal. Masalahnya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, tetangga sebelahnya ribut sekali dan Changmin harus konsentrasi untuk menyelsaikan _deadline_ dan salah Yunho kenapa ia jadi satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal dan paling dekat untuk dimintai bantuan.

Changmin berfikir lagi untuk beberapa saat. Bahwa tidak enak jika ia berkata tidak setelah tadi ia bilang jumat malam ia kosong. Tapi pesta pembukaan _café _ baru dengan sekumpulan manusia yang tidak ia kenal? Bukan gaya changmin sekali. Ia lebih memilih marathon menonton ulang seluruh _series _ film Harry Potter untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia berhutang sekali pada Yunho.

Jad,i ia memilih mengiyakan ajakan itu. Dengan sedikit berbohong soal antusiasme dan sedikit memamerkan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya.

_**That's sound great. But Who's Junsu? **_

**Junsu? Ada 5 kata mudah untuk menggambarkan manusia satu ini; **_**Adorable, berisik, tapi bersuara melaikat.**_

Jawaban dari Yunho masuk ke telepon genggam Changmin kurang dari 1 menit. Changmin tersenyum tipis. Ia suka cara Yunho menggambarkan temannya itu.

**Kau terdengar seperti sedang membanggakan anakmu. Jam berapa acaranya?**

**Memang :p Sekitar jam 7 malam, mau ku jemput ke apartemenmu atau ketemu di lobby?**

Fix, Changmin yakin ia _blushing _saat ini. Entah untuk alasan apa. Tapi Changmin merasa ia punya alasan untuk _blushing_ pada kalimat Yunho di pesan ini. Walau sekali lagi entah apa. _Ayolah Changmin.._ Yunho hanya sedang berbaik hati menawarkan padanya tumpangan. Changmin tahu. Yunho juga mungkin terbiasa menjadi manusia yang terlalu baik di seluruh korea selatan. Entahlah. Tapi bagian ku jemput di apartemen atau menunggu changmin di Lobby membuat saat ini changmin dan Yunho sedang mendiskusikan detail sebuah kencan.

_It's just Hang Out Changmin.. Not Go Out!_

Changmin membuat catatan mental dan menempel memo itu di pikirannya agar pikirannya tidak berputar-putar sesuka hati mereka dan membuat kesimpulan yang tidak- tidak dari kebaikan hati Yunho. Yunho hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik.

Changmin mengetik jawabannya dan menarik nafas sebelum menekan tombol kirim.

**Ok. 6:30 di Lobby. **-Dan setelah beberapa saat berfikir, akhirnya changmin menambahkan sebuah emoticon ':)'

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak bilang kalau Junsu itu KIM JUNSU!"Changmin menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berteriak histeris saat ini pada Yunho. Begitu mereka memasuki <em>café <em> bernuansa merah marun dengan aksen batu bata dan berbagai hiasan dinding foto-foto musisi tahun50-an, 60-an, 70-an dan 80-an. The Beatles dan David Bowie memang lebih mendominasi. Lampu kuning temaram yang menenangkan, wangi aroma terapi berpadu dengan aroma wine dan beberapa minuman segar lainnya dan pojok baca yang berisi berbagai novel dan komik. Changmin langsung tahu bahwa ia akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu dalam waktu dekat. Tempat yang _funky _untuk _hang out_ dengan menu makanan ala restoran internasional, Changmin tidak akan bilang tidak jika Yunho mengajaknya datang lagi ke sini.

Sebentar.. _kenapa harus tunggu diajak Yunho?_

Changmin tidak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan ulang hal tadi. Yunho langsung menarik tangannya menuju sekumpulan orang yang Changmin perkirakan sebagai teman-temannya Yunho yang ia bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat itu. Changmin dipaksa mengingat beberapa nama sekaligus ; Leeteuk- yang terlihat gelisah ketika besalaman dengan changmin sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang datang, Siwon-yang tersenyum tampan dan berbasa-basi bahwa ia menyukai jaket kulit yang Changmin kenakan, Yoochun-yang sejak awal changmin datang tidak berhenti tersenyum penuh makna pada Yunho- , JungKook –yang sepertinya tak begitu ambil pusing soal siapa yang itu Changmin dan langsung mengajak yunho untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu- dan Junsu –yang kemudian dengan senyum ramah mengajak changmin mengobrol soal bahwa _just the way you are_ milik Billie Joel yang tengah mengalun pelan dari speaker _café _adalah lagu kesukaannya dari Billie Joel. Dan dengan riangnya Junsu tersenyum dan kemudian membicarakan kaus Linkin Park yang Changmin kenakan dibawah jaket kulitnya. Lalu kemudian mulai mengajak berdebat Changmin soal album terbaik dari band kesukaan Changmin itu. Junsu tergila-gila dengan _Thousand Sun, _Changmin tidak begitu setuju tapi dia berusaha tak terlihat keras kepala di perjumpaan pertama.

Begitu Yoochun memanggil Junsu untuk bersiap-siap di panggung kecil, dan Yunho kembali dengan senyum permintaan pemakluman ke Changmin beberapa menit kemudian. Changmin tidak perduli. Ia baru saja mendiskusikan-garis miring berdebat kecil- dengan KIM JUNSU soal album Linkin Park terbaik menurut masing-masing.

"Kenapa Kau tidak bilang teman Junsumu ini Kim Junsu yang mengisi soundtrack film Iris? Kim Junsu yang diundang menyanyi di festival musim semi di China? Kim Junsu yang kukoleksi semua albumnya, bahkan sejak album pertama? Kim Junsu a. k. a. Xia Junsu?"

Yunho tertawa dan menarik Changmin terlebih dahulu untuk duduk di salah satu meja dekat panggung. "Karena Kupikir Kau bukan salah satu fans yang terobsesi pada suara si _dolphin_ satu itu.."

"Aku tidak terobsesi."Changmin mengoreksi. Yunho memainkan alisnya menunjukan keraguan. "Ok.. sedikit mungkin. Tapi dia memang salah satu musisi paling berbakat saat ini di Korea selatan."

"Aku tidak akan mendebatmu soal itu."Yunho menangkat tangannya tanda menyerah pada kilat antusias di mata Changmin.

"Aku punya semua albumnya. Meskipun album terbarunya bukan favoritku sih.. terlalu dance dan ia mengubah gaya panggungnya secara radikal, tapi masih keren, kurasa."

"Kau suka album yang mana?"

"Musical December.."Changmin sedikit ragu. "Meskipun lagu pertamanya All Rise di album kompilasi dengan beberapa artis newbie di SM itu luar biasa.. tapi kalau untuk album aku pilih musical December."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih suka album terbarunya Junsu. Kurasa mungkin karena album ini yang paling mendekati seleraku. Dan Incredible juga dipilih dengan baik sebagai single pembuka. Aku tidak pernah sesetuju ini sebelumnya dengan tindakan Junsu. Biasanya ia sering melakukan hal-hal yang kurang pikir panjang, termasuk menerima Yoochun menjadi kekasihnya."Changmin melihat ada senyum nostalgia di wajah Yunho. Jelas sekali bahwa Junsu bukan sekedar teman biasa bagi Yunho, Junsu lebih terlihat seperti anak yang dibesarkan dengan susah payah olehnya.

"Tapi herannya hal-hal yang ia putuskan dengan tergesa-gesa itu selalu berbuah baik, untungnya. Seperti ketika ia keluar dari sekolah atlet dan memilih focus ke dunia music. Atau ketika akan kuliah ia menolak tawaran beasiswa sepakbola dan memilih luntang-lantung sendirian di Seoul untuk audisi artis. Atau keluar dari SM untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan kecil ketika posisinya di SM sudah mulai bagus.."

"Kau benar-benar ayah yang baik ya.."Changmin menggunakan nada jenaka pada kalimat ini. Yunho tersenyum cukup lebar, membuat Changmin merespon dengan kekehan ritmis.

Yunho memperhatikan tawa terkekeh Changmin membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih rileks, Changmin terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya. Setelah tawanya mereda Changmin meminum sedikit air putih yang ada di gelasnya. "Jadi, apa yang enak disini?"

"Entahlah.. Tapi menurut Yoochun pasta buatan temannya tidak ada tandingannya di seoul. Kurasa aku akan memesan spagetty seafoodnya, pemilik restorannya kenal dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan besar di bidang perikanan."Yunho menunjuk meja sebelah kanan mereka dengan bola matanya. Changmin melirik perlahan ke seorang wanita dan lelaki di umur 50 tahunan, necis, Nampak sekali seperti pasangan suami istri kaya.

"Hyung tahu darimana?"

"Pernah shooting sebuah drama di induk cabang perusahaannya di Jepang."Changmin mengangguk-angguk.

"Uhm.. Kalau begitu ikan tuna panggang dengan saus anggur boerdeaux bukan pilihan buruk kan?"Changmin membuat wajah pertimbangan yang datar. Yunho mengangguk-angguk.

"Menu pembukanya kurasa sup yang bening akan cocok.." Yunho menilik beberapa nama di daftar. Sementara Changmin sibuk memilih salad.

Setelah terlihat memutuskan, hampir bersamaan Yunho dan Changmin mengangkat wajah mereka dari buku menu. Dan ketika pandnagan mereka bertemu, dalam sekejap saja keduanya tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu. "Kau tahu, ini aneh tapi kurasa akan sepakat dengan ku.. sup miju-miju..?"

Changmin mengangguk,"Dan salad sayuran musim semi dengan olive oil? Dan _dessert_nya _puding chocholate pie?_"

"Aku ikut.."Yunho memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan mereka. Changmin membiarkan Yunho memesankan untuknya juga sementara ia memperhatikan Junsu bersiap di depan _stand mic_. Tiba-tiba saja terasa ada tepukan di pundaknya. Changmin berbalik sambil mengernyit, ia tidak begitu suka _skinship_ terutama dari siapapun orang ini. Ia hanya mengenal Yunho disini, benar-benar mengenal.

"Aku datang untuk membantu memilihkan menu tapi sepertinya kalian tidak punya masalah dengan itu.."Ada Yoochun disana berdiri di antara tempat duduk Yunho dan Changmin dan tangan satunya ada di pundak Yunho.

"Kami baik, kurasa.."Changmin menggeser sedikit duduknya agar tangan pemuda itu terlepas dari pundaknya. Dan ia yakin wajahnya meanmpilkan ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Karena setelah itu Yoochun berkata,"Oh! Sorry.."

"Yun.. Kau punya _request_ untuk Junsu?"Yoochun berkata sambil tersenyum, terlihat sekali lagi berusaha meminta maaf pada Changmin lewat _gesture_.

Yunho nyaris menggeleng, tapi kemudian berhenti dan menatap Changmin,"Aku tidak. tapi seseorang sepertinya akan senang jika Junsu menyanyikan lagu _All Rise_.."

"All Rise? Tidakkah itu terlalu tua.."Yoochun terkekeh.

Changmin tiba-tiba saja masuk ke pembicaraan,"Atau _I Can Soar_.."ujarnya cepat. Yoochun berbalik pada Changmin, terlihat sedikit kaget tapi buru-buru tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. akan aku akan bilang soal _All Rise_ atau _I can soar_.. sementara kalian mungkin bisa menikmati _champange.._"

"Aku akan memesan _ginger ale _saja.. Kau tahu, aku harus menyupir dan memastikan temanku selamat sampai kamar apartemennya.."Yunho berkata sambil menatap Changmin jenaka.

Changmin mengernyit tidak suka atas dua fakta. Pertama, Yunho membicarakannya sebagai orang ketiga padahal ia ada di depan mereka. Kedua, Yunho membuatnya terdengar seperti harus mengorbankan kesenangannya dengan minuman keras untuk Changmin. Ayolah Changmin tidak memintanya.

Yunho tersenyum, melihat alis Changmin yang terangkat tidak suka," jangan salah paham.. Kadar toleransi alcohol ku memang tidak begitu bagus dan aku sudah dapat peringatan dari dokter soal kebiasaan minumku."Yunho memainkan jemarinya sebelum kemudian menunjuk bagian kiri perutnya,"salah satu ginjalku mulai aus.."ujarnya.

Changmin meneguk sedikit air putih di mejanya. "Dasar tua.."ujarnya dengan nada bercanda. Yunho terkekeh geli dan tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali. Changmin menatap pada Yoochun. "Kurasa pesankan untukku saja tidak masalah.."Yoochun mengangguk dan memanggil kembali seorang pelayan. Ia menyebutkan sebuah merk yang tidak begitu familiar di telinga Changmin. Tapi ia bersyukur yang Yoochun minta adalah minuman keras dari tahun 98. Jika lebih tua lagi Changmin tidak akan bisa meng_handle_ sendirian rasa pahit manis dan serangan alcohol di dalamnya.

"Selamat Malam.. Baiklah.. Pertama, sudah pasti kalian bisa menebak bahwa saya akan mengatakan Selamat atas pembukaan _café _ ini. Ji Hye.. sudah kubilang Kau bisa melakukannya jika benar-benar berusaha menabung lebih banyak dan tidak menghabiskan uangmu untuk berbelanja sepatu.."Beberapa hadirin tertawa mendnegar lelucon Junsu. Gadis yang dibicarakan berdiri di dekat _counter bar_ dan mengacungkan tinju main-main pada Junsu, tapi di matanya yang cokelat muda ada kilat kebahagiaan.

Changmin merasa seperti mimpi bisa melihat Kim Junsu akan _perform_ secara akustik hanya 5 meter dari mejanya. Meskipun ketika pertama kali memasuki tempat ini Changmin merasa salah kostum dengan jeans khaki dan setelan ala rocker _wanna be_-nya. Yah.. Yunho memang memakai baju _casual_ juga. Tapi ia masih memakai sepatu kulit dan kaus polo dipadu dengan jas berwarna cokelat yang tidak di kancingkan.

"Ok.. Jadi, untuk lagu pertama kurasa untuk menghangatkan suasana _Guapun Gaji Saranghan- Goya_.. bukan pilihan buruk. Dan Ji Hye suka lagu itu." Ia terkekeh kecil,"Selera musiknya memnag tua sih.."Junsu tersenyum dan mulai mengambil posisi untuk menyanyi.

"_Champagne_.. Tuan?"Changmin mengangguk. Nyaris mengumpat karna lirik pertama yang Junsu nyanyikan tak terdengar dengan baik karena suara pelayan tersebut. Pemuda tersebut tidak memakai seragam tertentu hanya kaus putih lengan pendek celana jeans hitam dan celemek yang terikat di pinggangnya. Setidaknya pelayan disini tidak pakai _tuxedo_, jadi Changmin masih merasa baik-baik saja dengan bajunya kini. Changmin membiarkan pelayan menuangkan ke gelasnya.

Yunho mengangkat _ginger ale_-nya. "Untuk Junsu yang ternyata Kim Junsu?"ujar Yunho menawarkan _toast_ pada Changmin. Changmin tertawa kecil dan sedikit memutar bola matanya.

"Lain kali aku harus mengingat kalau Hyung itu berada di lingkungan entertainment dan kenal banyak artis.."ujar Changmin sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Berfikir bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan perlu terlalu merasa bersalah karena tidak menonton _Harry Potter _minggu ini.

* * *

><p>Changmin hanya ingat bahwa ia sedang menenggak gelas ke enam dari minuman kerasnya ketika Junsu menariknya dan Yunho untuk bernyanyi bersama di atas panggung. Dan setelah itu pesta perayaan pembukaan <em>café <em>itu jadi gila-gilaan. _Tallantalegra _lalu _incredible_, Changmin _is not a good dancer_. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan wajah songong Yunho yang mengajaknya _battle _ di lagu _intoxication_. Dan lebih daripada _battle_ bisa dibilang mereka lebih terlihat sedang merayu satu sama lain.

Dan selebihnya Changmin lupa.

"erm.."_Alcohol is suck_. Changmin menambahkan catatan kecil di kepalanya. Changmin tidak terbangun karena ia ingin bangun. Tapi karena ada tekanan dari dalam perutnya. Ada cairan muntahan yang akan keluar, tapi Changmin berhasil menelannya lagi. Dan rasa pahit cairan itu membakar tenggorokannya. Ia membuka matanya dan cepat mencari tempat aman untuk muntah.

_Apartemen Yunho Hyung?_ Ujarnya bingung dalam hati. Ia tidak tidur di meja kerja Yunho lagi kali ini. Ia tidur di sofa panjang. Changmin mendudukan dirinya dan berusaha menahan pusing berat di kepalanya. Bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa menahan muntahannya dan tidak muntah di sofa bersih Yunho.

"Yo! Changmin…" Yunho muncul dengan _apron_ hitamnya sambil membawa pring berisi setumpuk _pancake_. Dan wangi mentega membuat Changmin kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menahan mual. Ia bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang dibuat terbengong-bengong dengan kecepatan pelari olimpiade yang dilihatnya barusan.

Yunho menengok sedikit dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang tak berhasil Changmin tutup dengan benar. Pemuda jangkung yang semalam ia papah dengan susah payah ke apartemennya sedang duduk di dekat toilet. Setelah menyiram hasil muntahannya ia berbalik dan bersandar pada dinding. " Yo! Hyung.." ujar changmin dengan suara buruk yang tidak dikenalinya sendiri.

"Kau mau aspirin sebelum sarapan?"

Changmin menggeleng. Aspirin tidak bekerja untuknya. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali mabuk ketika kuliah dan meminum aspirin besoknya ia dibuat pusing luar biasa dan muntah berkali-kali sepanjang hari itu. Mungkin itu efek detoksifikasi. Tapi Changmin lebih memilih tidak melakukannya lagi,"_chamomile tea_.. Tolong jangan bicarakan aspirin.."Ujarnya lemah. Kali ini ia mulai lebih bisa mengenali suaranya.

Yunho menganggok dan menghilang dari celah pintu kamar mandi itu. Changmin diam selama beberapa saat di lantai kamar mandi. Setelah pergelutan dengan isi perut barusan, ia merasa bahwa lantai kamar mandi Yunho jadi sangat nyaman dan ia nyaris terlelap jika Yunho tidak muncul lagi di celah kamar mandi. "Bangun Changmin.." ada nada jengkel di suara Yunho. Tapi pemuda itu dengan cekatan dan hati-hati mendekati Changmin dan membantunya berdiri. Changmin menahan langkah Yunho yang akan membawanya keluar kamar mandi. "Aku harus sikat gigi.."Changmin lebih seperti berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi Yunho menyandarkan changmin di dinding dekat cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi yang pernah Changmin gunakan sebelumnya, menyiapkan odolnya dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

Dengan sedikit susah payah dan beberapa gerakan konyol akhirnya Changmin berhasil memasukan sikat gigi itu ke mulutnya dan mulai menyikat. Yunho tersenyum lemah,"Aku tunggu di luar."Katanya smabil berlalu. Setelah sikat gigi, Changmin merasa jauh lebih bisa menguasai diri dan mulai membasuh mukanya. Baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak menggunakan jaket kulitnya. Dan ada noda muntah di kaus Linkin Park kesayangannya. Changmin menggeram kesal pada diri sendiri.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit oleng, menemukan Yunho bersenandung lagu _intoxication_ sambil membaca Koran pagi. Begitu melihat Changmin, Yunho entah mengapa merasa harus langsung berkomentar,"Sepertinya Kau butuh kaus Linkin Park baru.."Changmin memamerkan senyum antagonisnya. Kenapa pria ini harus menaburkan garam di lukanya? _Sial.._

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kau tipe yang suka gila-gilaan di pesta.."

"Aku juga baru tahu.."ujar Changmin masih setengah dongkol soal kaus Linkin Parknya.

Yunho mengernyit mendengar nada kesal Changmin. Tapi memakluminya dan menyodorkan secangkir cairan cokelat terang pada Changmin. "Untung aku masih punya sisa.."

Changmin mengumamkan 'terima kasih' sepersekian detik sebelum menyeruput tehnya. Tidak yakin Yunho mendengarnya atau tidak. setelah beberapa tegukan Changmin merasa kerongkongannya sudah lebih baik. Jadi ia mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya,"_Thank's_.."

Yunho terkekeh. "Iya.. tidak usah diulang-ulang."_Ouh berarti tadi dengar_, Changmin berujar kesal sendiri dalam hati. Dia jadi terlihat bodoh. Setelah mabuk dan terlihat konyol kemudian terlihat bodoh. Changmin tidak yakin kebanggaan apa yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya di mata Yunho.

"Masih mual?"Changmin membuang fikiran buruknya soal Yunho yang mungkin sedang mentertawakan Changmin dalam hati. Ia terlihat benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Terlihat sangat perduli soal indra pencernaan Changmin yang kemarin Changmin pakai dengan ceroboh. "Kemarin kamu minum setengah botol _Champagne_, sebotol _whiskey _ dan segelas soju. Ingat?"

Changmin Cuma ingat gelas ke enam _champagne_nya. Jadi ia menggeleng.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang masih menggunakan setelan kemarin dan bermbut acak-acakan dan muka yang kelewat kusut. Dia maish tampan. Tapi kusut. "Mau kubuatkan bubur?" Changmin menggeleng.

"Hyung terlalu baik."ujarnya pendek. Tidak terkesan seperti pujian, tidak juga ada nada protes di dalamnya. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja.

"Aku yang mengajakmu, jadi seharusnya aku lebih mengawasimu sebelum Yoochun dan Ji Hye sempat memberimu macam-macam minuman keras. Dua setan kecil itu.."Changmin tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat kekesalan di mata Yunho. Ia merasa dimanjakan dengan sikap mengayomi itu. Dan entah mengapa Changmin menyukainya, mengingat biasanya ia adalah seorang yang terlalu dingin untuk memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya di depan orang lain.

"Tidak masalah. Semalam menyenangkan kok.."Changmin bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah sebuah tegukan pada tehnya.

"Memangnya Kau ingat kejadian semalam?" _frasa_ 'kejadian semalam' membuat Changmin sedikit bergidik. Ia harap ia tidak-terlalu- mempermalukan dirinya di depan banyak orang.

"Sebagian.."Yunho menyadari bahwa air muka Changmin Nampak memucat akibat cemas.

Yunho terkekeh,"Sayang sekali.. padahal kau keren sekali semalam ketika menarikan _intoxication_ dan menyanyikan _tallantalegra._" Ouh, ujar Changmin. Ia ingin bilang ia ingat bagian itu. Tapi sepertinya Yunho gembira sekali karna Changmin tidak ingat dan ia bisa menyimpan memori itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi Changmin tidak merasa perlu untuk mengoreksi soal ingatannya.

"Tapi kalau mau aku bisa minta rekaman kemarin.. kemarin ada seorang teman Ji Hye yang merekam semuanya."Changmin merinding mengingat _battle_ yang kemarin ia lakukan dengan Yunho. Sebaiknya tidak usah, pikirnya. Changmin buru-buru menggeleng. Bagian yang paling ia ingat bahwa ada bagian dimana Changmin dengan seduktif meraba perut Yunho dan dibalas Yunho dengan bergerak seakan menciumi lengan jenjang Changmin. Changmin bergidik lagi dan kali ini menggeleng lebih keras.

"Yakin? Kau tidak mau lihat bagaimana Kau menangis ketika Junsu mulai menyanyikan All Rise?"Changmin melotot, nyaris menyemburkan seteguk teh _chamomile_ yang sedang diminumnya.

"Junsu? Kim Junsu menyanyikan All Rise untukku?"Yunho mengangguk. _Sial.._ umpat Changmin dalam hati. Kenapa bagian keren dari pesta semalam justru ia benar-benar lupa. "Aku mau lihat rekamannya."Ujar Changmin yakin dan sedikit memaksa. Yunho dibuat menegrnyit lalu terkekeh. _cepat sekali berubah pikirannya?_

Yunho mendiamkan permintaan Changmin dan _puppy eye-_nya yang sedikit menyeramkan bagi Yunho. Tidak, bukannya Changmin tidak terlihat imut atau membuat hati luluh dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Hanya saja menyeramkan ketika kamu sadar yang mengeluarkan ekspresi seimut itu adalah pria dewasa dengan badan kekar dan lebih tinggi dari Yunho beberapa senti. Harusnya ada peraturan yang melarang para pria bertubuh kekar untuk menggunakan ekspresi semanis ini.

"Makan dulu.." Yunho menyiapkan beberapa potong pancake di piring Changmin dan menyiramnya dengan sirup maple. "Nanti aku tanya Ji Hye soal rekaman itu."Changmin langsung sumringah. Ia menerima dengan semangat sarapan yang Yunho tawarkan. Tiba-tiba saja setengah rasa mualnya menguap, mungkin karena teh Yunho atau mungkin karna antusiasme untuk melihat Kim Junsu menyanyikan lagu All Rise. Entahlah. Pokoknya Changmin tahu perutnya kosong dan sebaiknya diisi.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku bingung.."Yunho membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa potong _pancake_ ludes dari piring Changmin. Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandnagan bertanya sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang. Menunggu Yunho meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget soal Junsu..?"Changmin mengernyit sambil memenuhi mulutnya dengan sesendok _pancake _berikutnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat kaget soal Junsu adalah seorang gay."

"Aku justru heran kenapa mereka belum membuka soal hubungan mereka ke publik? Mereka.. apa ya? _Adorable?_.. Maksudku Junsu terlihat bahagia dengan pasangannya. Lagipula apa salahnya dengan menjadi gay?"

Yunho tersenyum,"Yah.. Junsu tidak bisa begitu saja mengungkapkan hubungan mereka ke publik. Ia ada di puncak karir setelah sebelumnya sempat diragukan karena perpindahan agensinya. Dan Yoochun mulai semakin diakui kualitas aktingnya. Ji Hye sengaja hanya mengundang teman-teman dekatnya saja kemarin karena ia ingin sesekali membiarkan Yoochun dan Junsu bermesraan."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk setelah menelan potongan terakhir _pancake_nya. "Hyung juga kelihatan tidak keberatan?" Yunho merasa ada nada integrosai di kalimat tanay ini. Tapi Yunho berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Sekarang? Ya. Seperti katamu mereka melengkapi satu sama lain."

"Dulu?" sekali lagi, Yunho mencatat keinginan menelisik dari nada suara Changmin.

"Aku tahu Yoochun.. Dia baik tapi tidak pernah ada satupun hubungannya yang bertahan lama. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kenapa.."Changmin terkekeh. Ya, Changmin menyaksikan sendiri Yoochun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merayu wanita atau pria lain. Dan dengan sendirinya Yoochun memang punya aura menggoda yang sulit ditolak.

Yunho melanjutkan,"Junsu sebaliknya.. dia itu.."

"_pure?_"Yunho berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Changmin.

"Tapi mereka sudah bertahan selama 5 tahun lebih.."

"sudah selama itu?"Yunho mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka seperti kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan. Yunho biasanya tidak suka jika terjebak keheningan seperti ini ketika bersama seseorang yang seharusnya bisa ia ajak bicara. Tapi dengan Changmin keheningan ini tidak memuakan. Keheningan ini menenangkan. Ia memperhatikan Changmin yang menatap ke figura lukisan abstrak yang Yunho pajang di ruang makannya itu.

Changmin membuka mulutnya hendak bicara. Tapi kemudian ia menutup kembali bibirnya dan menghempaskan nafas lelah. Yunho heran dengan hal itu tapi tidak merasa perlu untuk membahasnya. Ia melanjutkan memperhatikan Changmin yang memperhatikan lukisan. Garis-garis meliuk warna merah yang kemudian divariasikan dengan garis-garis hitam dan sebuah lingkaran putih yang mengungkung semua warna itu. Yunho lupa apa makna yang pernah dijelaskan pelukisnya tentang lukisan ini. Yunho yang butuh sebuah lukisan untuk menutupi sesuatu di dinidng tersebut.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang."Changmin akhirnya bicara, sambil bangkit membawa piringnya ke bak cuci piring.

Yunho cepat-cepat mengambil piring itu dari tangan Changmin,"Aku saja."katanya cepat. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di pinggir meja makan. _Terlalu dekat.._ pikir Yunho. Sekarang ia bisa melihat bulu mata Changmin yang lentik dan noda-noda bekas jerawat di sekitar pipi Changmin. Ada garis kerutan tipis di dahi lelaki itu, Changmin dari dekat terlihat sangat serius, pikir Yunho.

Changmin melepaskan pegangannya pada piring yang kini dicengkram Yunho. "Ok" ujarnay lirih dan berbalik menuju sofa. Ia melihat jaket kulitnya disana tadi.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"aku bukan anak TK Hyung.."

"Memang bukan.. Anak TK tidak akan mabuk-mabukan seperti kamu kemarin.."Ujar Yunho tanpa sedikit pun nada bercanda. Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ok?"

Yunho membuntuti di belakang langkah Changmin. Ketika Changmin sedang memasang sepatunya Yunho membukakan pintu,"Istirahat dulu, jangan langsung kerja lagi.."Kata Yunho, ia sendiri kaget dengan kecerewetannya.

Changmin mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba saja seperti mengingat sesuatu ia berhenti menlaikan sepatunya,"Ouh Ya! Mimi mana?"baru sadar sedari tadi ia tidak melihat kucing kecil itu.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan,"Dia menolak makan dan terlihat lemas selama beberapa hari kemarin. Jadi, aku membawanya ke dokter hewan. Belum jelas Mimi kenapa.. Jadi untuk beberapa hari ini ia menginap di dokternya."Changmin terlihat sekali cemas dengan keadaan anak kucing itu.

"kenapa tidak bilang?"Changmin nyaris terdengar membentak. Lalu kemudian ia cepat-cepat merasa menyesal,"Maaf.." Itu kucing Yunho, pikir Changmin. Ia tidak perlu mengatakan pada Changmin setiap kali sesuatu terjadi pada kucing itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu seharusnya bilang.. Tapi kalau aku bilang Kau akan cemas seperti sekarang.."Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut.

Changmin menyelsaikan tugas menalikan sepatunya, lalu berdiri. "Maaf soal semalam… dan barusan.."Yunho menepuk pundka pemuda itu dan memberikan ekspresi penuh penegrtian pada Changmin. "Aku juga.."Changmin ragu melanjutkan.

Ia menarik nafas dan melanjutkan,"Alasan kenapa aku tidak terganggu soal hubungan Junsu-ssi dan Yoochun-ssi"Yunho mencatat ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Changmin menggunakan Yunho. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan menyukai setiap pria yang kulihat.. Jadi, tidak perlu takut padaku atau berfikir aku akan tiba-tiba melakukans esuatu pada Hyung atau—"

"Iya Changmin.. Kamu baik dan menyenangkan dan orientasi seksualmu tidak merubah apapun soal itu.."Yunho tersenyum. Senyum kebapaan yangs angat mengayomi. Changmin menyukai ketenangan yang ditawarkans enyum itu tapi juga membenci jarak yang dipertegas dalam senyum itu, bahwa Changmin adalah sesuatu yang harus dilindungi dan Yunho bertanggung jawab untuk memastikan perlindungan itu.

Yunho tidak bersikap seperti hanya pada Changmin. Nyaris pada semua orang ia bisa merasakan bahwa tanpa sadar Yunho selalu berusaha menjadi seorang pelindung yang sempurna. Bagi semua orang tanpa kecuali. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Hanya saja.. jarak yang kemudian terbentuk mengganggu Changmin.

Changmin buru-buru menarik senyum. Menghela nafas,"Ok. Bye, Hyung.."Yunho mengangguk pada Changmin dan sepanjang koridor itu Changmin bisa merasakan pandnagan mata Yunho yang mengikutinya. Memastikan ia sampai di depan lift dengan selamat. Mungkin semacam itu. Dan benar ketika ia berbalik ada Yunho berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, dengan senyum mengayomi Yunho yang disukainya, sekaligus dibencinya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Note: Maaf baru up date, maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan. Junsu disini penyanyi solo dan beberpa lagu DBSK saya buat jadi seakan lagu dia. Tapi selebihnya pas ngomongin album semuanya album Junsu kok.. Yoochun itu aktor, Ji Hye disini cuma nama karangan aja. apalagi ya? udah kayaknya.. paling biasalah.. _review please.._:)


End file.
